Never Been Kissed
by Skeye
Summary: Raven has never been kissed and she never wants to be. Yet she finds herself longing for it beyond all her control. So she asks someone she trusts. Someone she knows wouldn't take it personally, to do her a favor. CyRae


Author's Note: I am sooo tired of all those BB/Rae stories coming out, and only the occasional Cy/Rae fics that I decided to right my own. Unfortunately I started this a while back and kind of got stuck. But finally it's come to and end. Enjoy.

_Never Been Kissed_

_By: Skye_

_Summary: Raven has never been kissed and she never wants to be. Yet she finds herself longing for it beyond all control. So she asks someone she trusts. Someone she knows wouldn't take it personally, to do her a favor. Cy/Rae_

"I can't believe I'm doing this" Raven mumbled to herself as she stood facing the entrance to one of her comrades bedrooms. She hadn't planed on showing up at his doorstep and at three in the morning. It wasn't like her to open up to anyone, especially over something like this. Raven looked up at the big sign on the door, sighed, then raised her fist, and knocked.

She waited a little before the door was opened a crack and one eye stuck out then widen in shock at its late night visitor.

"Raven?" Cyborg said opening the door to its full extent, "What are you doing here? It's three in the morning".

"Can I talk to you" Raven said raising her head so she could see him, yet more importantly make eye contact with him. Her cheeks begun to red at the sight of her half metal half flesh companion, "It's important".

"Sure" Cyborg replied rubbing his eyes then gesturing her inside, "Have a seat"

Raven nodded then walked past Cyborg and sat down on his bed (if you could call the long metal board a bed), Cyborg closed the door then flipped a switch turning on a row of lights, before taking a seat on the bed next to her.

"So…" Cyborg said with a yawn, "What was it you wanted to talk about".

"Um" Raven started looked at her feet, "I just…um…well". Flickering then a crash, as the first light bulb exploded sending fragments of glass to the flour.

"Sorry" Raven mumbled not bothering to stare at the lost light, like the way Cyborg was, this scenario was all to frequent in her life.

"Is there something wrong?" Cyborg asked suddenly turning back to Raven, much to her surprise, for she wasn't prepared for Cyborg's caring, compassionate eyes piercing into hers, "Cause, you only blow up stuff when something's wrong".

Raven chuckled lightly causing more, flickering then another crash as another light bulb was demolished. This time it was Cyborgs turn to be surprised, as the rare sound of laughter and from Raven was heard.

"Well not really" Raven replied, "See it's just…"

"Oh no" Cyborg's face was seriously yet provoked, "Don't tell me Beast Boy stuffed tofu down you mouth." When Raven only started at him this only fueled his determination, "Why that little rat! Man, I'll go over there and I'll-"

"Cy" Raven said, "It's not Beast Boy"

"You mean" Cyborg replied eyeing her strangely, " It's not?"

"No, it's not" She smirked, "It's just I…" She looked to Cyborg seeing him looking at her with absolute attention. She sighed then said fast and to the point, "Look, I caught Star and Robin at a bad time, which lead me to wonder what it felt like to be kissed, and sense you're the only person I really trust, I wanted to know if you could, you know, kiss me"

"That's it" Cyborg replied astonishment in his voice "You want me to kiss you".

Raven blushed deeply then looked down then back at Cyborg, "Yeah" She said.

When Cyborg didn't reply, Raven twitched flickering then another crash. Cyborg didn't need to look in the direction of the crash for the room had dimmed significantly, and it was obvious that Raven had destroyed the light.

"Just forget it" Raven said suddenly getting up and heading for the door, "It was stupid".

Cyborg stared after her just as she was about to open the door and leave, "Raven!" He called.

Raven turned around and looked at him, "If it'll make you happy I'll…I'll do it" Cyborg finished.

"Really" Raven asked closing the door, "You'd really do it?"

"Yes" Cyborg said, "I'll do it".

"Um thanks" Raven said her usually monotone voice quivering a little as she slowly but surely walked back over to the bed and took a seat next to Cyborg.

"So I guess we should" Cyborg said rubbing the back of his next, "You know stand up".

"Okay" Raven squeaked standing up. "_Why did I ask this? Why did I_ _ask this?" _She thought.

"That's good" Cyborg said also standing up, "Now um I guess you should…um…put you arms around me". He blushed.

Raven made eye contact with Cyborg then lifted her short slender arms, "I can't reach", She said when her arms only reached his shoulders. She then hung her head and blushed furiously.

Somehow Cyborg's instinctive actions took charge and he found himself lifting her chin so he could she her eyes again, her beautiful violet eyes, and whispered, "I guess we'll just have to follow are own instincts then".

"Cyborg I…" Raven whispered back but didn't get to finish because Cyborg's lips were pressed up against hers. Raven melted away for those first few seconds as she closed her eyes and drifted out of consciousness. Time seemed to move by slowly as she stood there in pure bliss. The kiss ended all to soon as Cyborg slowly pulled his lips away and opened his eyes.

Raven, eyes still closed, inhaled then exhaled and smiled. Crash! Another light gone.

"I take it you liked it" Cyborg said with a chuckle.

"Kiss me again" Raven said eyes still closed.

"Huh?"

"Kiss me again" Raven said newfound confidence in her voice, she opened her eyes and stared into his, "I like it when you kiss me".

Cyborg stared back at Raven in the dim lighting, taking in her beauty and then slowly leaned in and kissed her again only this time he didn't stop. His hands circled around her thin frame pulling her closer. Raven leaned into Cyborg losing her balance. Cyborg caught her as she feel, then pulled her up to his eye level as she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Cyborg leaned back and they instantly fell onto the bed, Raven opened her mouth and Cyborg's tongue automatically slide in. Lights started to flicker and things began to break, as crashes were heard through out the titan tower.

Raven, realizing her powers were going haywire, pulled away from Cyborg and opened her eyes saying, "We better stop".

Cyborg stopped and looked around his room. It was devoured to say the least.

"Sorry about that" Raven said weakly, I…uh better go". But she didn't move.

"Don't go Rae" Cyborg said holding on to her tighter.

Raven started back at him silence consuming her as she buried her head in his chest then mumbled, "I don't want to".

"Hmmm"

Raven raised her head so she could look him in the eye, "I don't want to." She repeated.

"Cyborg! Raven!" The other Titan's voices could be heard down the hall, "Cyborg! Raven!"

"I guess are little fiasco woke up the others," Cyborg said with a laugh.

Raven chuckled causing the door to explode.

"Opps"

"Cyborg, Raven!" Starfire said busting into the room, "Friends are you…" She trailed off.

"Star what" Was Robins reply as his eyes froze on the scene in front of him, "Happened…"

"Dude, wait for me" Beast Boy cries were heard as he raced into the room then stopped as he stared in both shock and utter disbelief "Holly…"

"Short-bolvers" Starfire finished in her native language.

"Uh hi…" Raven said blushing deeply.

"Yeah hi" Cyborg said his cheeks also crimson red.

"Uh we'll just be going now" Robins voice sounded his eyes still on the couple, "Right NOW" He said his voice a little higher as he pulled Starfire and Beast Boy out of the room.

"Um…"

"Yeah"

Raven pushed herself off of Cyborg, lifted her hood over her ruffled hair, then stepped over the mess of things she'd broken, she stopped at the door, "Sorry about the mess"

"It's okay" Cyborg said getting up and joining her at the door.

Raven walked out the door stopped then turned around, "Hey Cyborg" She said

"Yeah."

"Thanks for the kiss." She smiled turned around then walked down the hall and to her room.

Cyborg, still standing there, smiled, "Anytime Rae" He said, "Anytime."

The End

Author's Note: Ohmigod, I loved that ending. I hope you guys loved it too. Besides that, I hope you guys enjoyed it. So please review. Thank You SO MUCH, for taking the time to read this. I'll be back with some more Cy/Rae fics as soon as I finish them!

_TTTFN_

_Ta Ta For Now_

_Smile_

_XOX_

_Skye_


End file.
